Someday
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: AU Hao medita sobre su vida, su hermano y Anna. Reviews bienvenidos


Bien, esto es un fic AU que se me ocurrió escuchando canciones deprimentes, y tiene como protagonista a Hao (¿QUÉ? ¿MI PRIMER FIC DE SK Y ES DE HAO? o_O) Tengo que reconocer que los personajes me han salido un poco OOC, pero las circunstancias los requerían :P. En fin, espero que os guste.  
  
"Someday"  
  
By: Silver Lady  
  
"Ahí está otra vez, con sus amiguitos, riéndose como un perfecto idiota. Cómo le odio. y más después de lo de Anna." Ella se mantenía fría y distante dentro del grupo, como si estuviera resignada a estar con ellos, pero siempre había sido así, desde que la conocía. la conocían su hermano y él.  
  
Siguió mirándoles desde el tejado: no tenía otra cosa que hacer sino quería empezar a deprimirse aún más. Ya estaba bastante jodido para comerse la cabeza con lo mismo una y otra vez, pero no lo podía evitar. Se sentía muy vacío.  
  
Todo empezó desde que eran pequeños. Sus padres habían caído en el error de compararlos continuamente con comentarios del tipo "¿Pero cómo has podido hacer eso? ¡Tu hermano jamás haría algo así! ¡Toma su ejemplo la próxima vez!" o "¡Fíjate lo bien que lo hace ! ¿Por qué no puedes ser tan trabajador cómo él en vez de estar todo el día haciendo el vago?". Aunque nunca hubieran hablado sobre ello, bien sabían los dos lo que les molestaban, y por eso, a pesar de que fueran gemelos, fueron cada uno por su lado. Es más: Hao, harto de que siempre le compararan con "el bueno de Yoh", desarrolló una personalidad lo más opuesta posible a la de su hermano...y se acabó convirtiendo en el gemelo malo.  
  
Anna los conocía desde muy pequeños. No sólo vivían relativamente cerca, sino que los padres eran íntimos amigos. En principio, ella nunca había mostrado preferencias en ninguno de los dos, pero la rivalidad entre los gemelos llegó hasta tal punto que no podían estar el uno junto al otro sin empezar a discutir, así que, a su pesar, tuvo que decidirse.  
  
Y durante muchos años estuvo con él; Hao sabía que echaba de menos a su hermano, pues le caía bastante bien -bueno, en general Yoh solía caer bien a todo el mundo-, pero quizás decidió quedarse a su lado porque tenían cosas en común: los dos solían dar una imagen de superioridad, y no eran demasiado queridos por la sociedad: él porque no era "políticamente correcto", y ella porque no se comportaba según los cánones femeninos: no era precisamente el tipo de chica que se convertiría en la esposa perfecta, es decir, sumisa, atenta siempre con su marido, viviendo sólo para tener hijos y cuidarle, ect. Debía de ser por eso por lo que le gustaba tanto, una chica con mucho carácter, y no una muñeca pintada que se rendía tan sólo poniendo su mejor sonrisa o haciéndose el duro.  
  
De todas formas, que estuviera con él no quería decir que le gustara su comportamiento; al contrario, continuamente lo censuraba. Tal vez la razón por la que lo seguía era porque comprendía cómo se sentía, y quería encarrilarle por el buen camino antes de que fuera tarde.  
  
"¿Por qué eres así?  
  
¿Así, cómo?  
  
Así. Fingiendo que nada te importa, que no vas a permitir que nada ni nadie se cruce en tu camino, que todo lo haces por ti.  
  
¿Quizás porque soy de esta forma?  
  
Me había olvidado de lo estúpido y egoísta que eres. ¿Es que no le tienes respeto a absolutamente nada? Vas por la vida como si todo fuera tuyo.  
  
Bueno. a ti te respeto.  
  
Sí, ya.  
  
¿Y tú por qué eres así?  
  
¿Así, cómo?- preguntó Anna imitándole.  
  
Venga, ahora en serio. No eres como las otras chicas, eres más.más.  
  
Querrás decir menos. Menos "femenina", que es lo que cree mi padre- suspiró largamente, intentado olvidar los problemas en casa- Simplemente no me gusta cómo nos tratan. pienso demostrar que puede haber mujeres tan duras o más que los hombres.  
  
Ya te estoy viendo formar una campaña feminista. Éxito asegurado.  
  
Anna le miró duramente unos segundos. Luego se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a su hogar, mientras soltaba:  
  
Comentarios peores vas a recibir de los que das, Hao. Y entonces verás que tu cara bonita no te salva."  
  
Decididamente era una chica con carácter. Hao solía tener éxito con una en cuanto se lo proponía, pero ella era especial. Y creía que la tenía a su alcance. Pues resulta que el que se la había ganado era el imbécil de su hermano. Qué bien.  
  
Yoh. Yoh, el bueno, el simpático, el optimista. Todo el mundo seguía a Yoh. y a él. Los dos tenían madera de líder, carisma, pero mientras a Yoh le seguían por todas las cualidades que tenía, a Hao le seguían por temor a las consecuencias. Valiente tontería: su hermano Yoh era patético, su gemelo sólo buscaba amigos y ser feliz, pero Hao tenía claro que quería ser algo, alguien en el futuro. Un día el mundo giraría en torno suyo, todos sabrían de él. Sólo tendría relación con los poderosos, y más tarde tomaría las riendas para hacer un mundo nuevo, diferente, decididamente mejor. Él era el fuerte, mientras que su gemelo era simplemente eso: otra persona, que quizá por el parentesco era un poco como él, era algo de él, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie lo podía comparar con Hao Asakura. Hao creía estar predestinado al poder, mientras que Yoh, débil para tomar grandes iniciativas, tendría el fracaso.  
  
"Un día os daréis cuenta de vuestro error, criaturas diminutas" pensó mirando de nuevo abajo, viendo como Yoh se despedía de sus amigos para entrar en casa. El estar ahí arriba, pareciendo (y siendo, según creía Hao) superior a ellos y soltar esa frase, era como una droga, le infundía ánimos de nuevo para seguir con su modo de vida, el cual muchos creían que nunca lo conduciría a otro sitio que no fuera algo peor que ese lugar perdido entre el subdesarrollo; casas y calles grises, llenos de gente sin color, mirando los lejanos hoteles que les recordaban que en su vida la fortuna existía en los cuentos de hadas, y que estaban perdidos en el culo del mundo, sobreviviendo simplemente por hacer algo, mientras que la verdadera vida, lo que realmente valía la pena estaba fuera de esa jaula de cristal de la que nunca podrían salir porque estaba hecha de titanio, y que los sueños felices que tenían sobre un mundo mejor no era más que pesadillas frustrantes, deseos vanos en los que ya nadie ponía la más mínima esperanza, pues la esperanza no hacía más que proporcionarles sufrimiento. Ése era el lugar que le esperaba a su hermano, a sus padres, a los débiles que no creían en él. y Anna, justamente a Anna, cuando podría haberla llevado a volar con él, lejos, muy lejos, pero ella quería quedarse allí: quería quedarse con Yoh.  
  
Cegado por su ambición, Hao no se había dado cuenta de que Anna empezaba a distanciarse de él, y para cuando lo hizo, la chica se había desvanecido como la niebla, y había escapado al único lugar donde las ilusiones realmente parecían vivas, la única persona que tenía fe en que no todo estaba perdido: Yoh le había tendido la mano cuando Anna se hubo acercado, y la había cogido fuertemente. De hecho, era justamente lo que había pasado en "el mundo real" en aquel momento; y su hermano se había atrevido a besarla en la mejilla ¡Delante de él! ¡Y sabiendo que a Anna no le gustaban las muestras públicas de afecto! Siempre había dicho que la ponían enferma, y ahora no parecía tener ningún problema. Claro, con Yoh los problemas desaparecían ¿verdad?  
  
Sin embargo, no la podía culpar: primero, porque, en vez de pasar de ella, como debería haber hecho, seguía enamorado de Anna como un idiota. Y segundo, porque realmente no habían llegado a nada, hasta tal punto que Hao a veces se preguntaba si era precisamente por eso por lo que había ido con Yoh. pero no, estaba bien claro que en realidad, cansada de su actitud, había buscado otra compañía, la había encontrado en su gemelo, y había cometido la estupidez de acabar colada por él. Estaba condenada, pero no por Hao, sino por la crueldad del mundo y su propia ignorancia. Si realmente era tan lista, tan madura, tan mujer ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de que Hao la quería, y no sólo para una ventura la pasajera como con otras chicas podía pasar? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición! Sólo quería una respuesta. ¿Era mucho pedir?  
  
Lo había estado meditando durante mucho tiempo, y decididamente no podía aguantar más. Había pensado hacerlo más tarde, cuando ya la ciudad no le diera oportunidad de mostrar lo superior que era, y estuviera bajo su control. No, sencillamente, quedarse allí no valía la pena, y menos cuando había perdido lo único que le encadenaba a aquel vertedero. Cuanto más pronto lo hiciera, se liberaría antes de todo, y decidió partir en aquel mismísimo momento.  
  
Bajó de un salto del tejado y empezó a caminar; no se iba a llevar nada ¿para qué? Si no tenía nada, y bastaba su instinto para emprender el viaje. Una voz muy familiar le retuvo por unos instantes:  
  
-¿Entonces te vas, Hao?  
  
Volteó para ver su propio rostro. Yoh era, quitando detalles insignificantes, su reflejo. En su cara podía ver toda la melancolía que le invadía al haber pasado revista los amargos recuerdos. Hao hizo una mueca, recordándose a sí mismo que Yoh era diferente, muy diferente a él, y que la sangre no significaba nada. ¿o sí?  
  
-En efecto, Yoh. Me voy. No tengo nada que hacer aquí, el futuro está ahí fuera.  
  
-Así que has decidido huir.  
  
Hao se puso tenso. Yoh, aunque fuera disimuladamente, siempre estaba echando sermones.  
  
El bueno de Yoh.  
  
-No huyo, simplemente voy a abandonar esto. No vale la pena para alguien como yo ¿no te parece?  
  
-Estás huyendo. ¿qué crees que vas a encontrar? Siendo como eres, te espera lo mismo que aquí.- hizo una pausa y frunció el entrecejo.- ¿. es por Anna, verdad?  
  
-Vete a la mierda.- Hao se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su hermano, a su pasado. a él mismo. -¿Y entonces, por qué?  
  
Hao estaba tentado a darle una lección, pero su razón le dijo que no valía la pena perder el tiempo con él. Sin embargo, necesitaba creer en sí mismo, creer sus palabras, su objetivo, creer que Yoh no llevaba la razón. Se volvió a él, y se acercó hasta que se encontraron a apenas un metro.  
  
Suficiente para que saltaran chispas.  
  
-Mira tío, ahí, -dijo extendiendo el brazo, señalando más allá de unas antiguas murallas de su pueblo, el límite, la frontera- ahí está mi lugar ¿entiendes? No aquí, junto la perdición. Mi futuro es ganar, y si me quedo aquí sólo podré apiadarme de mí mismo, como todos. me iré, me volveré fuerte, tendré una vida mejor, y un día volveré aquí y os lo echaré en cara. Un día veréis al gran Hao Asakura más grande de lo que jamás os hayáis imaginado, y os demostraré quién es el que manda.  
  
Yoh siguió con una expresión hierática, muy rara en él, que generalmente estaba sonriendo, pasase lo que pasase. Quizá era porque creía que Hao no le escucharía, o porque no quería que se marchase así como así. Simplemente, no sabía expresar con palabras lo que sentía, y eso afectaba a su rostro.  
  
-¿Piensas retenerme?- preguntó Hao imaginándose la respuesta. Era su gemelo, le conocía demasiado bien.  
  
-Debería hacerlo, pero sé que escaparás de todas formas. Y es tu vida, Hao, no pienso intervenir en ella. sin embargo, te pido que lo medites una vez más.  
  
-Es mi decisión, y punto, Yoh.- luego soltó una pequeña carcajada y murmuró- Me alegro de que no montes una tragedia. Hazme un favor, y no se lo digas a papá y mamá. Sólo me faltaría otro sermón.  
  
-Ya lo descubrirán de todas formas ¿Sabes lo que más siento?- Hao no contestó. Empezaba a cansarse de su hermano, pero una vocecilla terriblemente molesta le espetó alegando que no iba a ver a Yoh durante mucho tiempo, y que era un momento solemne. Maldita conciencia.- Siento que, aún siendo hermanos gemelos, seamos tan diferentes. y que no pueda comprenderte. Me siento culpable porque pienso que te podría haber ayudado, o por lo menos haberte dado mi apoyo.  
  
Se hizo silencio. Tan sólo un solitario viento resonaba en el ambiente, llenando la nada de más nada. Un espacio vacío; la incomunicación, la soledad.  
  
El rebelde se dio la vuelta definitivamente, y comenzó su paso de nuevo.  
  
-Ya nos veremos, hermanito.  
  
-Hasta entonces, Hao.  
  
A Yoh se le hizo una eternidad el que su gemelo se convirtiera en un punto negro, a punto de traspasar el horizonte. Se le dibujó una sonrisa, no porque se hubiera quitado un peso de encima: simplemente, se alegraba por él, por el futuro que Hao buscaba. y que encontraría.  
  
-Buena suerte.  
  
Hao siguió caminado, con paso tenue, sin prisa. Quería contemplar por última vez su pasado, antes de intentar borrarlo de su memoria. o quizá las raíces eran difíciles de arrancar, y durante mucho tiempo llamaría hogar a ese pueblo.  
  
"Me estoy volviendo un sentimental"  
  
-¡Señor Haooooooo.!  
  
El aludido se volteó, preguntándose quién debía ser. Era una tontería, puesto que esa voz sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.  
  
El niño se acercó, reflejando los últimos rayos del sol en su piel morena. Sus ojos le miraban felices. Para él bastaba con ver a su "amo".  
  
Hao suspiró. Otra vez las despedidas.  
  
-Opacho, ya es muy tarde ¿no deberías estar en tu casa?- preguntó suavemente, como si la cuestión sólo fuera una excusa para hablar. Voz calmada, rostro benevolente, como si aquel niño realmente le preocupara.  
  
-Me he quedado a jugar un rato más, señor Hao ¿a dónde va?  
  
-Me voy, Opacho.- explicó con el mismo tono que antes. Por lo menos él debía saberlo; Hao no ignoraba la admiración que tenía a su persona.  
  
Los ojos de Opacho, grandes de por sí, se abrieron como platos.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Pero dónde? ¿Y cuando volverá?- el niño estaba ansioso por obtener repuestas, la curiosidad le mataba.  
  
-Ajá. me voy a cualquier sitio que no sea éste, Opacho. Y volveré cuando me plazca, y creo que eso van a ser muchos años.  
  
Opacho empezó a dar saltos a su alrededor, totalmente emocionado.  
  
-¿Puedo ir con usted? ¡Por favor, señor Hao! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo ir con usted, por favor?- preguntaba suplicante.  
  
Asakura le miró durante unos segundos. Luego se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de allí.  
  
-Está bien, pero si te cansas te vuelves tú solo. No pienso hacer de niñera.  
  
Una compañía no le vendría mal del todo; es muy duro no tener con quien hablar, y más en épocas difíciles. Y por mucho que le encadenase todavía a su pasado, Opacho debía tener alguna utilidad.  
  
-¡Gracias, señor Hao!- exclamó el niño feliz. Corrió a su lado, intentado seguir su paso para que no le dejara solo.  
  
Juntos se encaminaban a una nueva vida, fuera peor o mejor.  
  
Fin.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Notas de Silver Lady: ¿y bien? Me quedó raro con ganas, a mi parecer, pero supongo que se debe a que es mi primer Alter Universo (aparte de que soy muy crítica con mis historias :P) Que conste que, aunque haya puesto a Opacho como si fuera un hombre, sigo teniendo mis dudas XD. Bueno, aquí me despido, tanto si os a gustado como si no, mandadme un review. Chao!  
  
Silvy-chan 


End file.
